Illusions
by Secretive Wren 857
Summary: Three years after the barrier broke, finally monsters and humans can live in peace. Right? But everything is difficult for Sans, once he begins having these weird and twisted nightmares about a peculiar flower and his magic. Meanwhile, Frisk is having some difficulties at school, until a boy comes along. But something bothers Sans about this new boy. (Pacifist ending) (FEM Frisk)
1. Chapter 1

_**Illusions**_

 _ **An**_ **Undertale** _ **FanFiction story.**_

 _ **By Secretive Wren 857**_

* * *

 _Chapter One_

* * *

 **I was** a killing machine. I knew that since the moment that flower did it.

I would feel how the bones controlled by my magic penetrated the bodies of my victim. How its blood splattered on those white bones. How its mouth went dry, and its eyes went blank.

But I wasn't a murderer. He was the murderer.

If I was a murderer, I would be killing people, monsters, it wouldn't matter who it was. But I killed those who did.

He showed no _mercy._ I would follow his example.

I saw a shadow moving. My fists grew tighter.

I walked towards, to see where the shadow had moved.

And then I saw it.

I saw the one that caused all this trouble.

That. Damn. Flower.

With bare hands, I charged toward that bastard. I didn't want to kill it with magic. I wasn't mad. I was pissed the hell off.

I wanted to kill it with my hands, so I could see how its mouth went dry, its eyes went blank, and the blood would splatter in the fresh snow.

I was tired of those games.

I was done smiling.

I only knew I wanted to kill it. Right in that moment. Right there.

I grabbed the flower from its stem, and punched it in the face. I could see how it tried to defend itself. How the vines tried to get into my eye sockets, and around my neck, but I was too fast.

I was a killing machine, wasn't I?

I had seen enough. I wanted to break my heart. I wanted to tear apart, I wanted to stop living.

I had, since the moment I saw the flower killing my brother.

I saw how Papyrus tried to fight back, but couldn't defend himself. And that little bastard made a hole in Papyrus heart.

All in front of me.

And then, he began laughing. Like if it was only a big joke, and was eager to take another soul.

But not anymore.

"This is for my brother!" I yelled, my heart tearing apart, "This is your fault! This is your fault! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

I punched the flower. I took every single petal and tore them apart. I grabbed every single leaf it had and broke it.

Ready for a final blow, I used my magic, grabbing its soul and moving him up and down, left and right, punching him while doing it.

And unexpectedly, I wasn't holding Flowey. Instead, I was holding Papyrus, and punching him. Blood splattered his bones, his smile left behind.

I was terrified. I tried to let him go, but I couldn't, like if my hands where glued to his shoulders.

"N-no!" I said. "Stop! STOP!"

My magic wasn't obeying me. I couldn't stop punching him, hurting him. Killing him.

I was a killing machine, wasn't I?

Papyrus body changed, turning into Undyne, her soul destroyed, and hopes stabbed. I was crying as I saw how all of my friends were dying at my hands, by my own uncontrollable magic. Alphys, Asgore, Toriel, Mettaton, and then…

Frisk.

"NO, STOP THIS NOW!" I yelled with all my might, seeing how the little body was filled with blood.

My magic obeyed me. It stopped. Everything stopped.

That's when I woke up, panting.

I saw around. I was still in my room. The blankets were turned over, almost in the floor. My shirt was covered in sweat, my mouth letting out a few sobs.

I tried to calm myself down by repeating _'it was just a bad dream'_ , but nothing worked. I ended up laying my head on my knees, my arms hugging them, my mouth letting out some sobs.

After some time, I lifted my head and removed the tears that were falling into my cheeks. I got up, trembling and with the feel of throwing up. I was scared.

I felt sick.

I walked slowly, part of it because I didn't want to cause sudden movements. The other part was that I didn't want to wake up Papyrus.

I immediately went to my brother's room. I opened the door a little, enough to see Papyrus, plain asleep, breathing slowly, the sheets rising and falling along with his breath.

I closed the door weakly, and returned to my room. I went back to bed, without covering myself with the blankets.

One sheep…two sheep…three sheep…

It didn't matter what I tried, I couldn't go back to sleep. I wasn't even sure I _wanted_ to go back to sleep.

Since I wouldn't be able to fall asleep soon, I went to the computer. I opened my account, seeing if one of my friends was connected. To my bad luck, no one was. Not even Alphys, who lived in the Internet.

I sighed, and saw the pictures I had.

It was three years from now that the barrier broke, and monsters had crossed over. Peace was made, and everything had been perfect. Frisk had moved with Toriel to live with her and live like any other kid or monster of her own age, Toriel was a teacher along with Undyne and Alphys, while Papyrus worked at a restaurant along with Grillby, and I finally got a part-time job.

Although having different obligations and responsibilities, we still saw each other. If Papyrus or the rest of us wasn't available, I would pick Frisk from school, and we would go to my house until Toriel finished her job. Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday we would go to someone's place and we would just spend time together.

We were like a real family. Even Asgore would show up occasionally to spend time with us.

The first picture was me, carrying frisk on my back as she put her hands up in the air, joyful. It had been a snowy day, and we spend the entire day at the park. We made a snow fight, which we lost grandly against Undyne, had butterscotch pie that Toriel had made along with Papyrus spaghetti. He was actually getting better at it. Unless now you could taste something.

All of my pictures included us as a family. Sharing nice experiences and fun days.

Someone could say that our lives were perfect…until now, when the nightmares came.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

 **Somewhere** in town, a kid was preparing herself to go to school. She had dark eyes, so dark that you could get lost on them by only watching them. Her hair was a mess, as usual, but she liked how it looked. Her slim body fit perfectly on her uniform, which consisted on a blue sweater, a white t-shirt, and a skirt that was only two fingers down her knees. She was using long socks, and bright black shoes that had just been cleaned up.

Frisk stared at the mirror for a few minutes, trying to see if something was wrong with her uniform, like the sweater was backwards or maybe her socks were dirty, but after those minutes staring, Frisk decided nothing was wrong with her. Although not liking the uniform policy at school, mainly because girls had to use skirts, Frisk thought positively that it could have been worse.

The thirteen-year-old child went to her bedroom, the wall painted in a baby blue tone. Her bed was made already, the covers pulled up and the pillow resting, the wood closet, with a little bit of dust on the top had its doors closed, and a desk had been added, so Frisk could do homework and draw if she was bored. The curtains were open, letting the sunlight entering to the room and filling it with color.

Frisk opened the window, letting the breeze run by and moving her hair wildly.

It seemed unbelievable that a year had passed by, and that now she was thirteen. Her life had changed drastically and in a good way; finally, all the pain she had felt was over.

Now she had Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, everyone. A true family for her, that took care.

Frisk smiled, feeling her soul determined.

"Frisk!" the child heard Toriel calling for her from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

Frisk grabbed her backpack, putting in a book that was recommended by Toriel. She put the backpack on her shoulders, and went downstairs, the smell of pancakes filling the air.

"Good morning, my child," Toriel smiled, greeting Frisk with a plate with two pancakes, one with syrup, and one with Nutella.

"Good morning, Mom," Frisk smiled and grabbed the plate with both hands.

Both of them went to the table, sat and ate. Toriel made most of the conversation, as Frisk ate delighted her breakfast. When she was done eating, she stood up and put her dish on the dishwasher.

"Frisk," Toriel stopped the kid before she could go upstairs to brush her teeth. "I'm not going to be able to pick you up for school today, so I asked Papyrus if he could, so you are going to have to stay with him and Sans in the afternoon until I'm done with the work."

"Sure mom," Frisk accepted, keeping back a grin.

"So no junk food, and no video games until homework is done, are we clear?" Toriel put her hands on her hips.

"Yes mom."

* * *

The way to school was silent, as Toriel drove carefully to the school.

Now, as an eight grader, Frisk had been obligated to change schools, since the one that Toriel ran only arrived at the seventh grade. Frisk had been upset about this new change, since that meant she was not going to have classes with Undyne and Alphys, and going to school with Toriel was over, since her mom's responsibilities required her to stay until 5:30 pm or even longer.

On the other hand, the change allowed her to see her favorite skeletons more often in the afternoons, or even go to Alphys and Undyne's house to either watch _"Mew Mew Kissy Cutie"_ or spend some time with Undyne, doing whatever crazy thing crossed on the ex-warrior's mind.

"Well, we arrived," Toriel smiled. "Do you have everything you need?"

"I think so," Frisk said. "See you later."

"Goodbye, my child."

Frisk went down of the car, and waved goodbye to her mother as she disappeared into a trail of cars.

As Frisk walked and entered into the school, she saw how some humans avoided her and turned away, or some of them would push her in a way of saying 'don't get close to me'. Frisk got it. Although the years passed, she still was the ambassador for monster: The Kid that broke the barrier and made peace. Some humans had been nice, only in fear she might do something to them, or in interest.

Frisk didn't really have a true friend in the entire school. Everyone knew her name and face, but still, she didn't have a good friend. Sure, she had a bunch of monsters that treated her well, but…they weren't real friends. Frisk knew them and stood with them at lunchtime and recess, but it seemed like she was invisible. When they talked, it was about themes Frisk didn't really like, for example, books, movies, etc. They had different taste, and it was sometimes awkward to be around them.

She walked in the hallway, and arrived to her locker. It was pretty organized and clean, with the smell of butterscotch pie. Frisk turned around when she heard some laughs, and realized a kid had tripped.

"Hah! You can't even watch where you are going, hybrid!" one of the kids yelled.

 _Hybrid?_ Frisk wondered.

She saw a boy –maybe about her height- with grayish skin, almost transparent. His hair was red and blond, straight at the top, but curly at the bottom and his eyes were a deep blue. However, his ears were like Undyne's, his arms had scales, and his nose was pointy.

He quickly began to pick up his stuff, as some people still laughed.

Frisk was filled with mercy, and went to help him pick up his stuff.

The kid raised his eyes, meeting Frisk's, unbelieving she had stood up and help him.

"Hey, ambassador!" the bully yelled. "Let _him_ pick up his _own_ mess."

"Which, as I remind you," Frisk wasn't afraid to speak up, " _you_ caused _his_ fall."

"Don't talk to me like that! You can have won a Nobel Peace Prize and all that crap, but you are not talking to me like that!" he yelled.

"Stop this," Frisk said. "I don't want to fight with you. Is pointless."

"Is everything alright in here?" a teacher came by.

The bully jerked back, "No, nothing, sir."

The teacher nodded, and everyone scattered around, knowing the bell would ring soon.

Frisk felt a poke on her arm, and turned around to see the boy.

"Thank you," he said nervously.

Frisk smiled, "No problem. Do you need help on anything?"

"Emm…yeah, actually," he said sheepishly. "I need to find my homeroom."

"Are you new here?"

"Yes…this is my first day," the boy explained, scratching the back of his head.

 _Those kids where surely mean._

"Well, my name is Frisk," Frisk gave him a hand.

"My name is Rio," he said, stretching Frisk's hand. "So, my homeroom teacher is…Mrs. Graciela."

"That's my homeroom teacher too," Frisk said.

"Really? Nice!" Rio smiled.

"Let's go. I don't think she'll be happy to see both of us late," Frisk began walking along with Rio.

"So…you are _that_ Frisk, right? I mean…. the ambassador?" Rio asked.

"Yeah," Frisk stated.

"That's so cool!"

"It's not really a big deal," the girl explained.

"Not a big deal? You are the ambassador of monsters! The girl who bought peace to the world!" Rio said, smiling.

With that, the theme ended.

Rio was a non-stop talking boy that could talk forever. He was funny once he was confident, Frisk pointed out.

Frisk stood with Rio the entire day. At first, Frisk told him about how the system worked, and where he needed to go, but as the day passed by, Frisk actually liked having Rio's company.

At the end of the day, Frisk and Rio waited at the pickup station.

"So, you moved here some weeks ago?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Rio chuckled. "I'm probably going to get lost most of the time, actually. I'm dreadful at orientation."

"Humph…perhaps I could show you around, if you want," Frisk smiled.

"Really? Wow, thanks!" Rio thanked with excitement.

"Yeah, but I have to tell my mom first, so…I'll call you later?" the girl asked.

"Sure," Rio said. "Here's my number."

After trading each other's phone numbers, a klaxon horned by.

"FRISK!" the human heard Papyrus yelling, "LET'S GO! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ARRIVED!

Many other kids laughed, some monsters included, but Frisk didn't mind.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Frisk said as she ran to Papyrus' car and opened the door.

"Bye!"

* * *

By the time Frisk finished her homework, Sans arrived to the house. Which was weird, because no matter how much time he worked, Sans would always be in home before Frisk arrived.

"Hey there, kiddo," Sans arrived. His voice sounded tired when he arrived to the house.

"Hi Sans!" Frisk went to hug him.

The skeleton chuckled and hugged her very hard. Frisk turned up to see him, and she saw how Sans was unwilling to let her go. The skeleton seemed worried, Frisk could tell. And something more.

"S-Sans…is…is everything okay?" Frisk asked.

"Humph? Oh, yeah," Sans returned back to normality, and separated from the hug. "Sorry kid. Just a rough night, that's all."

"Are you sure? Y-you don't look calmed."

"At the contrary. Really, nothing's **under my skin** , I promise," Sans smiled at his pun, and Frisk laughed.

* * *

 **Hi, Pacifists!**

 **So…as you can tell, my name is Secretive Wren 857, but you can call me Secrets, or even 857.**

 **This is my first Undertale story, and although I have improved in English, I ask you to please, if you see some mistakes over the story, please be polite because, you know, speaking and writing in English can be sometimes difficult for me, so…yeah.**

 **I hope you liked the second CHARA-pter of the story "Illusions". If you have any ideas, don't worry to PM me, or leave a review! Any suggestion is open!**

 **Also, as proved before, I must warn you about terrible, horrible, not good puns! If you happen to have some puns that you know, please write it on a PM or a review.**

 **La23trenzas – Thanks for your support! Of course I will!**

 **Chao Pacifists! (or Genocides, Neutrals, blah, blah, blah…)**


End file.
